Cosmic Bean
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When played: Conjure a Bean, and it gets Team-Up. |flavor text = It IS a magical fruit!}} Cosmic Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 1 /1 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability Conjures a card when it is played and gives it the Team-Up trait if it is a fighter card. Origins Its appearance is based on . Its name is a combination of "cosmic" and "bean," referring to its appearance. Its description references the children's song called Beans, Beans, the Magical Fruit. It may also reference the achievement with the same name in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: When played: Conjure' a Bean, and it gets Team-Up. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description It IS a magical fruit! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Cosmic Bean has low stats for its cost, but it is cheap and benefits bean decks a lot for not only being a bean, but also Conjuring another bean to synergize with Bean Counter or Admiral Navy Bean. You can even get strong beans from other classes such as Black-Eyed Pea, Moonbean, Laser Bean, and Espresso Fiesta, allowing you to surprise your opponent. The Team-Up trait it gives is also useful as many beans have useful abilities and would welcome protection behind a plant, and also grants another plant that allows Go-Nuts to activate their ability again. However, you may also get cards that are not affected by its second ability like Admiral Navy Bean or Navy Bean which already have Team-Up, or non-fighters like Espresso Fiesta and Coffee Grounds. If you are playing as Green Shadow, you can use this with Captain Cucumber to get a bean card at a lower cost, as well as boost Bananasaurus Rex and Apotatosaurus' stats. You can Bounce Cosmic Bean by playing Rescue Radish to Conjure another bean as well. As for this plant itself, it should only be used as a weak shield for another plant or fodder for Go-Nuts, which it is good at thanks to its Team-Up trait. It can also be useful as a cheap throwaway plant against strong zombies with low health, such as Cuckoo Zombie. However, due to its low health of 1, avoid playing this on Total Eclipse as Total Eclipse's ability takes priority over Cosmic Bean's ability, destroying Cosmic Bean before it can Conjure a bean card. Against While this plant isn't threatening statwise, there are some beans you must beware of, namely Espresso Fiesta, Moonbean, and Jelly Bean. Therefore, it is better to focus on the Conjured bean instead of this, unless it is a trick card or your opponent chooses to boost this. Also, try not to Bounce this unless you can win or it has become a huge threat, as your opponent can replay it to Conjure another bean and to reactivate Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter's abilities. Gallery Galactic Cosmic Bean Stats.png|Cosmic Bean's statistics Cosmic Bean Card.png|Cosmic Bean's card CosmicBeangrayedOutCard.png|Cosmic Bean's grayed out card CosmicBeanCardImage.png|Cosmic Bean's card image Cosmic Bean Conjuring.png|Cosmic Bean activating its ability Cosmic Bean-0.png|Cosmic Bean attacking Cosmic B-oh....png|Cosmic Bean destroyed CosmicBeanShielded.png|Cosmic Bean shielded Bean.png|Cosmic Bean with the Double Strike trait Cosmic Bean on MP background.png|Cosmic Bean on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield CosmicBeanonLilyPad.jpg|Cosmic Bean Fused with Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Team-Up cards Category:Bean cards Category:Conjuring cards